Under blankets
by L Miss Sunshine
Summary: Just a snoring Snow, a sleepless Lightning and some action under blankets... (LightxFang, FangxVanille)
1. Chapter 1

**Under blankets**

The first time it happened, I lay sleepless on the hard stone floor and listened to a snoring Snow. I remember it clearly. The air was thick and heavy and caused a layer of sweat on my skin.

From time to time my eyes landed on Fang, who lay in semi-darkness with Vanille in her arms and I felt this aching pull of jealousy in my chest.

It was new to me. I had never cared for people before, except Serah, of course. It has been easy to keep this wall around me. People never saw what I felt and I didn't care for other people's feelings as well.

Since I met Fang I lost my strength, from day to day a little bit more. The jealousy made me sick whenever Fang and Vanille looked at each other with pure devotion in their eyes.

Suddenly, almost hidden between Snows snoring a barely audible sigh came to my ears. I was about to turn my head when I heard rustling, hands moving over the blanket and finally a gasp.

I realised immediately what was going on and didn't dare to breathe for a few seconds. From the corner of my eye I saw their silhouettes moving. I remember, I didn't want to believe it, though it had always been so obvious. They weren't just good friends, although I had wished for it to be like that.

But I saw the wild haired woman leaning over her petite lover, kissing her under faint moonlight. I was not able to decide if I wanted to keep looking or move away from the picture of them kissing. Arousal started to build between my legs but I wouldn't give in. Perhaps someone else was awake and just to shocked to breathe as well.

Still, I concentrated on the low panting Vanille, her movements, looking so passionate in the bright moonlight and it made me tremble with arousal. If it would've been me there in Fang's arms, secretly trembling under her skilled hands...

I took a sharp breath, the dry and heavy air filling my lungs as I eventually let my hands wander inside of my pants.

Vanille's breathing grew heavier, the rustling increased and suddenly Snow stopped snoring.

It all came to a stop, Fang's hand, my hand, Vanille's bending back. Fang was clearly trying to still her heavy breath while leaning on her left arm, her right one lost under the blanket.

Being stuck in the image of her doing this to me, I let my fingers twitch and a jolt of pleasure let me bite my lip instead of moaning it all out.

For just a few seconds the only noticeable noise was the wind blowing through some trees, nobody dared to breathe. Then, there was a tiny whisper.

"Fang..."

It was so quiet and yet distinct as Vanille gasped and her breathless whimper echoed in the silence of the night. I was in a state of trance, only imagining what Fang's fingers were doing and the notion almost made me come undone.

I saw Vanille's arms moving around Fang's neck, hands grabbing full fists of wild, tangled hair. I wasn't able to look away, lost in my own pleasure, shamelessness fulfilling me. I bit my lip again but this time I was not able to keep this moan from escaping as a wave of pleasure took the last bit of control away. The wall I had been building for years began to crumble as my other hand took a fist full of my rosy hair, so longing, so lost, wild and unrestrained as the couple next to me.

Next thing I noticed was Vanille, whispering sweet words and taking deep breaths. I looked back at them one last time before shame hit me right in the face as I saw Fang directly looking at me, a triumphant smile on her lips. Her eyes sparkling appealing in the faint moonlight.

Blood rushed through my cheeks while my legs still twitched uncontrollably.

I was lost in my longing for her, this wild, exotic woman and this look on her face that kept my heart racing.

I turned away, pulled my blanket over my head and started to put one stone after another back on my wall. No one would ever talk about what happened this night. There were way more important things anyway.

"Light?"

"I never saw her like this before..."

"Hey... Lighting..."

"Let her sleep just for while, will ya?"

"But she said she wanted to leave as early as possible."

Hope's voice was the first I recognized and the last thing I needed to hear. He had this particularly whiney voice that just drove me nuts some times.

I opened my eyes just to see that everyone was awake already. Hope was kneeling next to me and Fang sat with her lance over her knees, looking triumphant again.

"Light you never sleep that long..." said a squeaking Vanille, sitting next to the wild haired woman and looking just as innocent as always. Who would've known that she... that her and Fang...

"What's the big deal, Sunshine had an exhausting night..."

The words came so slowly and clearly out of her mouth and her voice was so severe and blustering in my ears that I almost lost my patience, though it clearly turned me on.

I opened my mouth to answer something imprudent and possibly sullen but she went on talking before I had the chance to.

" I mean... this hard stone floor is horrible to sleep on, right Sunshine? If I remember it right you were a bit sleepless." she winked at me and my wall began to tremble again under a wave of rage and indignation. I opened my mouth again, determined to spit out a destroying answer but there was my wall again and it wasn't possible to throw some words over it. So I stood up, took my things and started walking away.

"Light, wait!"

"She could've said something..."

"You're still talking to us, right?"

"Don't ya wanna eat somethin'`?"

"Sazh cooked..."

With this my stomach actually growled but my pride kept me going. Between me and the others was the wall again, big and strong and giving in was just no option anymore.

"I'm going. With or without you."

* * *

_Hi there, hope you enjoyed this story. I fell madly in love with FF XIII, such a cool game and Lightning is just a badass character everyone has to love :P_

_ This was my first English FF, as my native language is German. If there're any errors due to translation: I apologise, pls let me know if u found spelling or grammar mistakes :) _


	2. Chapter 2

I swear it was supposed to be a Oneshot! But the lovely comments got to me :P

So... I really don't know where this is going but I hope you enjoy part 2!

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around. Shame and anger flooded my cheeks in crimson red. How could she dare! How come I didn't hit her? I promised myself to hit her if she'd ever dare to talk about it again.

"Light, wait." Etro, of all people it was her!

And I just didn't know why I suddenly stopped walking. Fang stood behind me, I was able to smell her, she stood so close it made goosebumps appear all over my body.

"I'm sorry I upset you... I understand this was a terribly embarrassing situation for you... I was just trying to let you know I'm okay with you getting off on Vanille an-"

I hit her. Harder than the first time back im Palumpolum. My fist just crashed right on her cheek as I realised what I did.

"Etro, Light! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry Fang..."

I just stood there with an aching wrist and she held her cheek, looking at me like I'd gone crazy and maybe I did.

"I overreacted..." I mumbled, looking away.

"Huh... yeah..." she growled. "Will you hit me again if I continue talking about this?"

"Yes." I stated, turning around and setting one foot infront of the other. Suddenly I felt her hand on my arm.

"Well do what you please but I am going to talk about this if you want it or not!"

A part of me wanted so badly to hide behind my wall. I could ignore her, be just not interested in whatever she had to say but I realised out of a sudden that I actually wanted to listen to her.

So I stood there, unable to move or to make a decision.

"So what's the big deal anyway? It's perfectly normal, we all have our needs. Don't worry I don't think you're all over me or Vanille. We just switch back to how things were before this... incident. Is that fine by ya?"

I turned around to face her, determined to keep my stone cold look on my face.

"Fine, as long as you leave me in peace!" I said, getting nothing more than a nod and a weird look. If I didn't know better I would've said it was insecurity or sadness but that was probably due to my mind starting to completely go insane.

I was in hell, on Pulse, about to turn into a Cie'th with my sister, the only person I had, in crytsal stasis. My home, Cocoon was going to destroyed and I was getting off on some wild, rude and pretty gay woman, whom I have somehow allowed to turn my head around. And I was watching her going back to the camp in elegant, hips swaying movements. Truth to be told, she hit me right in the face and it hurt for sure a thousand times more than the punch I gave her minutes ago.

Fang wasn't interested in me. Why should she, she had all-time-moaner Vanille by her side and in her arms every night. She made perfectly clear that Vanille was the most important thing in her life, so why for Etros sake should Lighting Farron play a deeper role in the wild woman's life?

I felt it, deep in my chest. It was not just sexual tension or needs that needed to be relieved. I had an aching heart. The realisation hit me so suddenly I stopped walking, having the feeling of losing every bit of power. Every living energy seemed to vanish out of my body, leaving just this aching pull in my chest.

"Light?"

No... it just wasn't possible. I don't fall in love, I don't even care about people, except for Serah... she should be the only one, my number one priority... Serah...

"Light... you hear me?"

I found myself sitting. The hot pulsian sand burning my bare legs as I sat their on the floor with Fangs hands on my arms, shaking me in what seemed to be worry.

"Leave me alone Fang... please...?" I mumbled, unable to dismiss the shaking from my voice.

"Are you sure? I'd rather have an eye on you... who knows maybe you totally snap and get yourself killed by a behemoth..." she giggled, half-heartedly.

"Tch" I managed to spill out. Though it felt good to have her caring about me. " I just need some space... we should rest for a day. Hopes really exhausted and I hate to admit That I have no clue what to do and where to go next..." I slowly spoke, getting a clear look of understanding and appreciation.

Without a word she stood up and left me alone sitting in the sand.

By the time I came back to the camp, I was almost starving. It was already near late afternoon and the group splitted. Hope went hunting with Snow and Sazh and I was left at the camp to take care of the things. Fang and Vanille were gone... probably banging somewhere. Pictures of last night flooded my might and I felt suddenly dizzy. I remembered Fangs face when she turned to look at me. There was this wild, animalistic expression, mixed with flushed cheeks and tangled hair. And a charming smile on her lips, as if she had been wanting to tell me to get over to her.

How ridiculous... she was banging Vanille somewhere and I sat lonely at the camp, putting food in my mouth without any apetite while fantasising about her.

"Heya, all alone here Light?" said Snow, coming back with a giant dead monster on his shoulder.

"Obviously, yes." I stated, rolling my eyes and standing up.

"I go search some waterfall or stuff. You stay here?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. Instead I walked straight ahead out of the camp.

It took me quite a few minutes but I found a little waterfall, almost hidden between a wall of giant rocks and I was just small enough to slip through it.

I needed a shower so badly, what I'd give for the heavenly smell of shampoo and shower creme and a big, warm, cosy bed where I'd just fall in and directly into sleep, no worries, no regrets, no pain or fear... no aching heart.

I slowly started to strip out of my clothes, having the hot pulsian air hitting my sweaty skin. It felt good to be alone at last and this peaceful quiet place allowed my mind to calm down a bit. My mind was perfectly clear when I stood under the waterfall and as I closed my eyes I saw the blue tiles on my bathroom wall at home. My muscles started to relax and I suddenly felt how sore they were, how tired I was and my arms became so heavy I just didn't want to move.

Then, out of nowhere I felt hands grabbing around my waist but before I even had the chance to jerk away, hard nipples were pressed on my back. All I could smell was this wild exotic scent and it became perfectly clear, that it was Fang, who started kissing my neck somehow passionate.

"Don't you dare to say something Sunshine. Just let yourself be relieved."


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't able to push her away. My body grew weak within a second and all I could do was putting my hands against the wall in front of me. Having Fang so close made all thoughts and fears disappear and all that was left behind was uncontrollable lust and a passion that was so new to me, it nearly made me come undone. I tried to turn to around to kiss and touch her but she didn't let me. Instead her hand moved to my breasts, soft and yet sensual while the other one kept me from turning around.

"Fang..." I managed to whisper. "Let me touch you..."

I felt her lips near to my ear, her breath hitting the sensible skin there and I felt goosebumps on my neck.

"This is not about me Light... I'm just doing you a favour..." she growled and out of a sudden I felt her hand between my legs. I gasped and lifted one hand from the wall to reach behind me, grabbing a full fist of wild tangled hair. Her full palm lay on my core, heated and with just the right amount of pressure to make me whimper. I leaned myself backwards to lay my head against the curve between her shoulder and her neck and just as I managed to give her a chaste kiss on the soft skin there her fingers found my clit, rubbing it softly and making the feeling grow bigger and bigger.

It was fast. She knew exactly what she needed to do, every time she hit a particular spot she sensed it and I couldn't stop moaning, quietly but audible. When her fingers entered me I used both hands to grab her hair, her shoulders, the feeling getting unbearable, I just needed to touch her skin, to feel her lips. Again she found just the right spot and I lost it for a few seconds, being in this insane state of almost-coming, losing my breath and grabbing, searching for something to hold on.

"Fang... Fang..." I whispered, trying to beg her not to stop. I needed her so badly. I felt her arm around my waist, holding me in place and it gave me this much needed feeling of being safe.

"Fang... I... fuck... fu..."

I lost it so badly, my knees gave way. It was so intense, so present, so overwhelming, I fell into her, legs shaking, whimpering uncontrollably. She held me tight until I managed to open my eyes again.

I was on my knees, Fang hugging me from behind with both strong arms around my waste. For a moment everything was so intense, so full of life, so peaceful. I felt the sun on my skin and water pouring down on us, making the air smell like hot summer rain back in Bodhum. It felt wonderful. With Fang and her warm breath on my neck, the world was being whole again, even if it was just for a moment.

"Thank you..." I whispered, so quietly I wasn't sure if she even heard it.

She nudged her nose on my neck and placed a kiss there. "My pleasure..."

We stayed like this for another few moments. I leaned myself against her, feeling her breasts on my back.

"Can I turn around now?" I asked, lifting my hand to caress her arm.

"No..."

"Care to explain this to me?"

Fang grew agitated within a second, something I didn't know from her. She withdrew her arms and I heard a deep gasp before she spoke again.

"I'm with Vanille... I can't let this go further..." she said and suddenly the peaceful air grew heavy on me, the water, pouring down on my skin, started to hurt.

"I understand..." I said. "So this will never happen again."

For a moment we stayed in silence. I couldn't understand why it took her so long to answer, though it hasn't been a question. It has always been Vanille, even though there clearly was something between us and it was beyond sexual tension. I knew she sensed it too. What was there to say anymore?

She gave me a slow kiss on my shoulder blade resting her palm on my lower back before standing up.

"I'm sorry Light... I wish it was different..." she whispered.

I stood up, turning around to face her, determined to have my face and voice under control.

"But it isn't. Don't worry, I'm not in a heartache Fang." I said and this was the first and last time I saw Oerba Yun Fang naked. She gave me this particular sad smile for the first time, as if she knew what I felt. As if she felt the same.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi there! Before you read this I have to say its SPOILER ALERT for Lighting Returns, gives away some stuff I think... at least a bit of the ending-ending. I mean the ending after the credits :)_

* * *

None of us ever talked about it again, there hasn't been enough time. Two days later we arrived in Oerba and things got serious. Fate separated us and it took us almost eternity to meet again, while the world began its long lasting dying process, both of us were in crystal stasis. But now I'm here, standing in this office with sand in my clothes and hair, facing her and I can see this particular sad look on her face again. I knew I'd meet her sooner or later, but I wasn't prepared for this very moment. Not here in the Dead Dunes, not yet, not like this.

She knows what I am, that I was send by god, that I am different now. I feel this overwhelming need to tell her what I felt back then. To tell her that I loved her, with all my heart, that she saved me from desperation. I cannot find these feelings anymore. All that is left is the memory of it. I know what I felt but how am I supposed to tell her when I don't feel it anymore.

"You've always been rather reserved but I get the feeling it has gotten worse..." she says, leaning against the table. She gives me this open, interested look and I need to look away. A part of me can't stand seeing her like this. Like nothing had happened, like we've seen each other the day before.

"I just don't have a lot time Fang. Call it 'being stressed'."

She laughs, a raspy, charming noise I figure I missed somehow. It's so alive, so real. Ever since I woke up from crystal stasis, things felt unreal, like a dream. I've woken up to a whole other world, nothing is like it used to be but she is still there.

A part of me wants to get rid of the distance between us, wants to fall into her strong arms like I used to do whenever things got too heavy to bear. Just out of habit. I try to remember this feeling, being safe, being protected and understood.

"I couldn't stand it not to touch you, to be honest. You were naked. I could tell you wanted me in some way. And I was right, wasn't I?" she says out of a sudden and it hits me right in the face.

"Excuse me?"

"_Light? What? Did she say what I heard her saying?_" Hope says. I had forgotten him for a few seconds.

"Oh come on Sunshine, you know what I'm talking about!" Instead of her usual smug grin she gives me a serious look and I don't know what to do.

"_Light, what is she talking about?_"

"Dammit Hope, not yet!" I mumble with gritted teeth.

"Hope?"

"He's listening to us... long story... I don't have time for this Fang. Let's find this holy clavis and get out of this hell-hole." I say, unable to solve this situation otherwise. I turn around on my way to the door when I hear her shifting, soft footsteps coming near to me.

"5 Minutes. Give me 5 Minutes of your precious time, all mighty saviour!" she says. I can't help myself, I roll my eyes and tilt my head to the side.

"Why do things always sound so easy when they come out of your mouth?"

"Because you let them be so complicated. Let us talk about what happened. I don't wanna die before we had this conversation."

"Fine." I say eventually. Still, I can't bring myself to look at her. The fact, that Hope is listening is too much. How am I supposed to be honest?

"I never betrayed Vanille... she was always the most precious person to me. I loved her from the bottom of my heart. But then I met you and things changed so fast. My feelings for Vanille were there as always, but I couldn't take my eyes off you and the more time passed the more I felt for you. There is this... strange connection between us that I just don't understand. With Vanille everything was always so easy, so naturally. But this is not what I want anymore. We changed you know? She's not the same anymore... and neither am I."

"So you're telling me you broke up with her?" I ask with a low voice as if Hope would not be able to hear it, but of course he does.

"Nice huh? Right before the end of the world?" She laughs bitterly.

"How did she take it?"

"She understood... Strangely she felt the same way..." she shrugs and gives me this sad look again. Maybe it is out of habit, an automatically wish that nested in my brain since the very first day I met her, but I want to kiss her. Right in this moment, my body staggers in her direction, just a bit before I can control myself again. I stumble backwards and there is this awkward moment of embarrassment where we both can just look away.

"Thank you for your honesty Fang..." I mumble. "We should go now."

Without hesitation I leave her office.

...

...

"That one was rough! Hate these bastards!" Fang says, kicking the Skeleton to her feet.

"I'm with you on this one. There definitely is better company" I mumble, shuddering from the layer of sweat on my skin. It's still hot here, though the ruins hold a wet, sticky air and it's so hard to breathe properly.

"What, would you rather like to be here with Hope? Seems to be your new best find, the short one. Why exactly are you talking to him? And where is he then?"

"You sound jealous." I say and I can't help a little smile. That's something I definitely don't know from her.

"Maybe I am, so tell me."

"_Light, that's ridiculous... is it?_" Hope says and for a moment I really feel the need to laugh. I giggle a bit, for the first time since I awoke from crystal stasis and it's awkward to have a sudden flash of emotion again.

„It _is_ ridiculous, indeed! Fang... He's up there in the arch, watching and guiding me through my journey here. He helps me out with information and he's being a good friend, as always. No need to be jealous..." I give her a smile and walk ahead, deeper inside the ruins.

"So he's gods little servant as well, huh? Why the both of you?"

"I can't say for sure, but maybe because we're both kind of... lonely, we don't have anything else to do down here, no one to take care about. We both lost beloved ones and we're desperately trying to get them back..." I say, Sarah's image before my eyes and there is this hole again, this empty part of me, that is supposed to hold my love for her.

"What do you mean, you have no one down here? You have me Light, I need you!" Fang says. I can hear she stopped walking. Now, everything is so silent. It's like a grave deep under the earth, dark and sticky.

"You have to take care of Vanille, you said it yourself. That should be your number one priority for now... and mine is to save souls..."

"And we're both doing our best... still, you cannot run away from it Light. From this thing... between us..." she says and I can hear her voice getting lower, sending a shiver down my spine. I stand with my back to her, not ready to turn around, not knowing what to do. I'm just glad, that Hope doesn't say anything.

"This thing... I don't even know what it is Fang. All I know is that it makes things just more complicated and none of us needs this right now." I try to walk ahead again but Fangs hand grabs my arm tightly and I can feel her heat radiating through my body like a fire.

"And what if we can never solve this?" Her voice comes closer to my ear.

"We will. There will be a future, a new world, new possibilities."

"I... look at me Light." she whispers.

"Light... turn around." She comes closer, her other hand landing on my waist, sending a wave of burning heat through my belly and I gasp, the hot, sticky air filling my lungs without any satisfaction. I'm in need of fresh air, of wind, of something else.

"Please, Fang, I can't talk about this now!" I whisper, trying to get rid of her hands, even though its definitely half-heartedly.

"Why?" she asks, getting her grip tighter. I can feel her Fingertips digging in the hot, sweaty flesh of my waist and suddenly there is this prickling in my stomach I can't really define.

"Light? Why are you running away from this?"

"Because..." I say, breaking away from her tight grip. I turn around to face her. "...because I can't feel anything. It's gone... or hidden somewhere far away. I don't know what to tell you Fang. Since I woke up from crystal stasis... feelings disappeared somehow."

"So... you have no emotions?"

"He took it from me. To make sure I'll do my job right I think..."

"I understand... it makes sense now" she whispers, searching my eyes for something that she obviously isn't able to find. "So we should go... this conversation has no point then, right Sunshine?"

She lays her palm on my shoulder right before passing me by. "You coming?"

I follow her without another word, deeper into the ruins, where the air gets stickier and wetter.

"_Wow... that was intense..._" Hope says. I decide not to answer him. "_Did you love her Light?_"

I stay silent, just heading forwards. I don't know what to say anymore. It's almost like this body would be a puppet. Sometime, centuries ago it belonged to Claire Farron, a weak and careless child, full of love for its family. Then she became Lightning, an overprotective soldier girl. The hard one, having this big wall around herself, who's only reason to live was her little sister. There has been a short time though, where she fell in love. Once, just this one time and it was over so quickly. Now this body belongs to someone called "the saviour". A puppet. No heart, no love, just doing what god says.

"_You did. You were in love with her... how come we've all been so blind Light..._" Hope says.

"You're right, I did." I mumble.

"What?" Fang asks, walking in front of me, still as fast as she can without running.

"I remember loving you Fang. Whatever I may be right now. I remember who I was back then and I remember it almost broke me into pieces when you left me there at the waterfall. I was so... desperately in love with you that it's just cruel it's gone now."

Fang stops walking, turning around slowly. I just stand there watching her beauty and her grace, remembering how overwhelming this feeling was. I see myself standing under this waterfall and there is this sad and understanding look on her face again.

For a moment she looks like she wouldn't know what to say and I get closer.

"I am not gods puppet." I whisper, taking her head in my hands. "I might be the saviour now but some part of me is still Lightning Farron and I remember this feeling... and someday... I will feel it again."

I bring my lips to hers, softly, for the first time. Last thing I can see is her green eyes, slowly closing , her warm, heavenly breath filling my lungs. Her hands wander around my waist, pulling me closer and I feel this prickling in my belly, a warm feeling filling my chest and time stops.

I am so lost, I wonder why she pulls away so abruptly.

"Almost didn't hear 'em" she says breathlessly, swinging her lance.

"Well... I didn't..." I exhale. My cheeks burn and I still feel this prickling inside me that makes my heart pounding wildly but I manage to attack one of the Skeletons before he could make a move.

"_Well... I saw them, but I didn't want to disturb you guys..._"

"Very helpful Hope, thank you!" I grumble jumping out of the way for Fang to attack the Skeleton.

"Ya know Light..." Fang yells. "I love you too."

...

...

The vibration of the train's rumbling is going through my body while I watch houses, trees and fields passing by, always under the most precious blue sky I've ever seen. There is this peaceful warmth in my chest, like coming home.

I grab my bag as the train slows down the rumbling vibrating through my knees or maybe its just the weakness I feel whenever I think about her. I don't know how life will be for us. We've been through so much, centuries, almost too much for just one life. This journey is over now. I wonder when the next will be begin.

I only know that soon, we'll be together.

* * *

_Oh maaaaaan, the ending was SO Fanille, but I couldn't resist :P Needed some Flight action in LR, without Fang the Dead Dunes would've been way too boring... _

_So here is the LR Flight happy ending, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. _

_So nice to see how many people read this, makes me happy and proud! :) _


End file.
